All of Me
by adxlunam
Summary: Kagome has become extremely depressed, then is taken 'captive' by Sesshomaru. What will come of this? S/K


All of Me

By: Neko the Hanyou

A/N- This is my first Sess/Kag story, so please be patient. I really like them as a couple, I think it's cute, so I tried to do one of my own. In this story, Kagome is a bit depressed, out of character at first. There's angst in here, and if you don't like that, then I guess don't read it. Please Read and Review, flames, as long as they are for a good reason, are welcome. Thanks.

~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, 

When you screamed I'd chase away all of your fears

I've held your hand through all of these years

You still have all of Me.~ Evanescence, My Immortal

Kagome quietly slid the dagger out from its sheath among Sango's weapons. Standing, she half glared at the snuggling, sleeping Inu-Yasha and Kikyo. 

'Well Kikyo, you'll have your soul back whole soon enough.' She thought sarcastically. She'd tried self-set up suicides before, but Inu-Yasha always rescued her, telling her to stop being so clumsy. Not this time. This time no one would perform any rescuing. 

Throwing a black cloak over her head, she vanished into the shadows, disappearing from the circle of warmth. 

Wandering deep into the forest, she chose a small stream to be the final resting-place. It would be a pretty place to die, with no one to yell at her, just to listen to the sounds of the night. Settling down on the bank, she let the cloak fall. Her ebony hair fell like a dark waterfall to her waist. A black kimono had replaced the normal school uniform. Her usually cheerful gray eyes were now cold and expressionless. Taking the elegant dagger, never once used, Kagome neatly slit the vein at her wrist. Barely flinching, she did the same to her other wrist. In morbid fractionation, she watched the crimson blood flow and drop into the stream. The stream ripped and gurgled, as if it was a vampire feeding. Kagome gave a small, chilling laugh. Picking up the dagger once more, she slit once across her pale throat. The wound's blood flowed down into her kimono, warm and silky. Moaning, she tipped her head back, letting dizziness overcome her. Falling on her said, Kagome watched the wounds bleed with blurry eyes.

'Death shall come for me soon, and I will welcome him with open arms..'

In her final moments, a figure appeared, walking towards her from the forest, long white hair shimmering behind him. Squinting, Kagome felt her body slowing to a stop. 

'Death...? He is handsome...Take me away from this place...'

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Kagome fell into the deep obsess of death.

*~*~*

Sesshomaru followed the scent of fresh blood through his forest, a part of the western lands. He had been making nightly rounds to check for threats, when the scent caught him. Approaching a stream, the smell became stronger, and his golden eyes made out the form of a woman on the other side. Striding towards the dying girl, he noticed it as none other then Inu-Yasha's wench. What was she doing all the away out in his lands? It must mean the runt was nearby. Her gray eyes stared at him, not comprehending who he was, then closed. Her body shuddered and became still. Stepping across the stream to her, he saw the bloodied dagger and the wounds. Something in him shifted. 

'So, she brought death upon herself. What did that half-breed do to push her this far?' He pondered, crouching next to the lifeless body. 'She may come as a use.... To get the sword.'

Smirking slightly, he took out the Tenseiga, the sword of life, made from his father's fang. Chasing away the death demons, he returned the miko's soul to her body. Sheathing the sword, Sesshomaru picked up her limp form and returned to the castle.

It was the darkest hour, just before dawn, so not a soul was awake. Muttering a curse, Sesshomaru placed Kagome on his bed, going to find sleeping clothes and bandages for her. Gathering the herbs and other items, he returned to the room.

'I have to be cautious with her. She is a human, after all. I've heard that female humans can be fragile.'

Cleansing the wounds with warm water, he wrapped each one carefully. Undoing her kimono, he stared at the smooth, pale skin. Raising an eyebrow at the contraption binding her chest (A/N- a bra, duh), he cleaned off the blood and slipped one of his older kimonos on her. Throughout it all, she never stirred. Color had somewhat returned to her face. Setting the think down blanket on her, he sat in the corner, nodding off.

*~*~*

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!" A childish voice cried joyfully. Sesshomaru awoke and looked at the young girl.

"Quiet Rin. Let her sleep."

Rin tilted her head, her eyes questioning. Silently, he waved to the bed. The child walked over and peeked at the sleeping woman, eyes growing wide. 

"Will she be Rin's mommy?" She asked in a hushed voice.

A smile tugged at Sesshomaru's lips. "Yes. She will be your mother. Now come and eat. We let her rest, she is not well."

Trotting after him, Rin blinked. "Mommy's sick?"

"Yes Rin."

The tiny girl put on a determined face. "Then Rin will help her get better!"

Chuckling lowly at her determination, he ushered her into the dining room.

*~*~*~*

'Where.... Am I?' Kagome wondered, rolling onto her side, 'It's warm...am I in heaven?'

Opening her eyes, she looked about the room. A vast chamber of blues and crimsons, it was amazing. Sitting up, Kagome blinked. 

"What is this place?"

Crawling out of the warm bed, she adjusted herself to standing again. Heading out the door, she placed a hand on the cool brick wall, walking down the entire length slowly, staring in complete awe at all the rooms contained. Stopping at a large door, Kagome glanced back down the way she came. It seemed she had walked for an eternity, not just a hallway.

"You've awoken, I see." A cool voice commented. Kagome almost jumped out of her skin. Turning around, she gasped.

"Sess...Sesshomaru!" 'Have I gone to hell?'

Stepping away, a wave of dizziness overcame her. Moaning, she sank to her knees. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. Sighing, he picked her up with ease, pleased that she didn't struggle. 

"You've overdone it. You're still weak and need to rest before you can go about making scenes."

Her clear gray eyes stared into his. Again, there was a twinge in his heart.

"Am.. Am I alive?"

Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, he nodded. "Yes, and I plan to keep you here until my stupid brother hands over the Tetsegia. Even trade, ne?"

A look of pain and disgust overcame her features. Angrily, she looked away.

"Go ahead and try. You'll never get the Tetsagia. He won't trade it for me, he had that bitch Kikyo." She spat, her voice filled with venom. 

He set her unceremoniously on the bed. She winced then cowered when he pinned her wrists down. His voice was almost a growl, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Heed my words, wench. I will have the Tetsusaiga, and that half-breed's life. Make no mistake."

Abruptly, he released and headed out. For a second, he paused at the doorway. 

"I will return with food and healing herbs. Rest." With that, he was gone, leaving a trembling Kagome. Falling back onto the pillows, she drew in a deep breath. 

'Why me?'

*~*~*~*

Kagome remained in bed for the next three days, only getting up to stretch, bath, and stare out the window. She watched Rin and Sesshomaru silently, her face hidden in the shadows. He seemed so different here, completely unlike the cold-hearted warrior that fought Inu-Yasha. He seemed looser, more relaxed. Rin was forever at his side, like an obedient puppy. He never wore his armor around the castle, and everyone respected him. Once, Kagome swore she saw him smile.

'He should smile more often...'

*~

Time passed during Kagome's captivity. Sesshomaru seemed to be kinder to her, letting her do as she wished. Servants began addressing her as 'Lady Kagome'. Kagome felt like it wasn't real; it was just a dream. Rin showed her around the entire palace and village, the hidden streams and fields of flowers in full bloom. Rin had officially accepted her as her new mother, calling her okra-san. 

Kagome shook her head, following the girl towards the village. One of the cooks needed basil for the stew, and Kagome and offered to buy some. The elderly woman thanked her profoundly, handing her money. Rin had tagged along, knowing the way much better. Greeted by the village folks, Kagome felt relaxed and welcome. Purchasing the herb, they started back.

"Hey Rin-chan, shall we get something for Sesshomaru-sama?"

The girl looked up happily. "Yea! A gift for Sesshomaru-sama!!"

Kagome smiled and stopped at a both, eyeing a brilliant red sash hanging in the corner.

"How about that sash Rin?"

The little girl made a cheer. "Yea! Sash for Sesshomaru-sama!"

"I'd like to purchase that red sash please."

"Of course, my lady."

Going back to the path, they were approached by a gang of men, each carrying a knife or club. One grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Hey girlie. We'd like to have a word with you."

Kagome tensed visibly. Rin hid behind her, clutching Kagome's kimono.

"You're the one making our Lord soft. Let's discuss this.. somewhere quieter.. shall we?"

They began dragging Kagome off. She threw a look to Rin. "Rin! Get Sesshomaru! Quickly!" She cried out when one of the men smacked her across the face. Rin froze, remembering her parent's death. With a small outraged cry, she charged towards the castle.

&~&~&~&

The men dragged Kagome to an abandoned hut and threw her down. 

"Now, no offense girl, but you got to die. Then Sesshomaru will return to normal." They drew their weapons and one by one inflicted pain upon her, saving her life for a little surprise later. Kagome flinched, but bit her lip to keep from screaming. When they finally completed her torture, beating and all, they left, leaving her bruised, bleeding and barely alive.

Rin and Sesshomaru had been checking every house and street for a sign of the miko.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I found okaa-san! She's hurt!"

Sesshomaru grimaced as he enter the hut. The smell of blood, leather, hate and lust almost overpowered him. Kagome lay face down on the floor, her kimono shredded to pieces. Rin teared.

"Is okaa-san dead?"

Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around the battered woman and he led the child home, where he automatically got everyone's attention.

"Jaken, take care of Rin."

"Yes.. Yes milord!"

Maids and servants hurried out of the demon lord's way. He stormed upstairs, handling Kagome like she was a porcelain doll. Placing her on the bed, he summoned a maid to bath and dress her. A cool cloth was placed on Kagome's forehead, as her eyes opened. Sesshomaru leaned over her, checking to see if she was all right. Kagome looked at his soft expression, and the way his hair fell over his shoulder in the candlelight, slightly afraid.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was soft, and his golden eyes seemed to hold genuine concern. 

"I.. I don't know them. They said I made you soft, and with me gone, you would become normal again." She turned her head towards him, holding up the red sash. "Rin.. Rin and I got this for you.. Before we were attacked."

He took the sash carefully, almost smiling. She seemed enchanting in the candlelight. He felt a tug at his heart and a desire build up within him. Yearning overcame Kagome, and she reached out and touched his hair. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the bold movement. Realizing what she'd done, Kagome started to snatch her hand back when he grabbed it. Panic filled her eyes, causing him to wince.

"No.. It's okay.." He murmured, putting her hand back to his silky white tresses. Blinking in silent surprise, Kagome curled her fingers in his hair again, enjoying the feeling. He closed his eyes and gave a low growl or pleasure. Kagome slid into a sitting position and ran her fingers on his scars. Sesshomaru titled her chin up. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned down and claimed her lips. Instinctively, her arms went around his neck, twisting into his hair and his hands went around her waist. Her complete innocence got him aroused. Abruptly, they broke away from each other, in shock. Kagome slid across the bed, her eyes wide and panicked. Sesshomaru quickly stepped to the door.

"Go to sleep Kagome." His voice was hoarse. Easily, he vanished to his room, mentally screaming at himself. How could he fall for a mortal woman? Just like his father, he swore. One week and that's when she'd go back to that stupid hanyou. 

Kagome stayed hidden under the covers, almost to tears. Why of all people, or, demons, did she have to fall in love with Sesshomaru? Tears silently slid down her face, going unnoticed by the weeping girl.

*~*

Kagome and Sesshomaru spent the next week avoiding each other completely. Kagome had located the weaponry and had thrown herself into archery practice. Her aim had become almost perfect, a match to Kikyo's. One of the smiths even taught her the art of using a sword and dagger. Kagome was trained how to fight, defend, and defeat enemies.

Sesshomaru sensed that Kagome was in heat, and kept himself as far away from her as possible. He would not end up like his father, not matter how bad he wanted her.

The day of the meeting came too soon. Sesshomaru led Kagome to the end of the Western Lands, to where Inu-Yasha stood, embracing Kikyo. Kagome was silent, her hand itching to grab and arrow and shoot the happy couple. 

"Well, Inu-Yasha, you received my message."

"Yea, and the only thing I want is my shard detector."

"You get the girl for the sword."

"Hell no!" Inu-Yasha was outraged, and attacked in the blink of an eye. Kikyo managed to snitch Kagome away to the campsite. Sango and Miroku greeted her warmly. Shippo clung to her, overjoyed. Kagome hugged the kitsune, her face expressionless. She was back among her friends, but instead of being happy,. She was depressed. Inu-Yasha returned, smirking. 

"Let's go. We need to find the rest of the jewel."

They automatically began walking. Sango and Miroku chatted together, like a couple, while Inu-Yasha walked with Kikyo, talking lowly. Shippo chattered about everything she had missed while she was away. It seemed that Sango and Miroku had finally admitted their love, Inu-Yasha had become colder, and Kikyo was trying to be friendly. They had only found 2 shards, 25 away from completion. Kouga had asked about her, and never received an answer. 

"Kagome-chan? Did Sesshomaru hurt you? If he did, I'll hurt him!"

Kagome smiled. "No, Shippo, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

*~*~*

Life went back to 'normal'. Hunting for shards, killing demons, avoiding getting killed. Everyday, Kagome fell deeper into depression. No one but little Shippo noticed. Everyone else was to busy with their love life. 

She was a fierce and merciless fighter, which Inu-Yasha commented to be a good thing. It seemed that Kagome enjoyed the killing, as if she was two different people. Months passed, and the shards came less frequently. No one bothered to worry about Kagome, who had returned to contemplating death. Various scars and nicks appeared on her skin, covered by her long school shirt and skirt. That, no one noticed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a cloudy day, splattered by rain. The group trudged along slowly, muttering complaints. A flash of white appeared and swiped down, grabbing Kagome firmly. Kagome muffled her scream, deciding why bother. Inu- Yasha still leapt after the blur, slashing it with his sword. The creature landed gracefully, cradling Kagome like a child. She looked up and stared in surprise.

"Sess.. Sesshomaru!"

Inu-Yasha growled. "Hand her over, bastard."

"I believe not brother. I'm taking back what is mine." Kagome slid down and notched an arrow as Inu-Yasha prepared to attack. She shot a warning shot, which landing between his feet, and quickly re-notched.

"Don't move Inu-Yasha."

He stared at her in complete shock. Kikyo smiled knowingly, and nodded.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking the jewel and going with Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru listened quietly, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. 

"But.. Why?"

Kagome sighed. "Inu-Yasha, you really are dense. Kikyo, you understand, don't you?"

"Yes, Kagome. I'll explain it to him later, don't worry. Good luck, my dear reincarnation. Take care of the jewel. Don't let our past fate become yours." Kikyo said softly, stepping up to Inu-Yasha's side. Shippo bounded over.

"Kagome-chan, are you really leaving me?"

Kagome leaned down and scooped the kitsune in her arms. "Yes. I'm sorry Shippo, but you know I don't belong here. I'll miss you a ton. Sango and Miroku will take good care of you. If they don't, come to the Western Lands. Remember I love you, Shippo."

The kitsune sniffed but nodded. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, as if posing a question. Kagome nodded and they vanished.

*~*~*~*

Once back in the castle, Sesshomaru released his hold on her. She flopped onto the bed, a little flustered at being so close to him again. NO sooner then she was down was she up again, standing with her lips pressed firmly against his. The demon lord gave a muffled surprise, but responded deeply, pressing her body close to him. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, hungry for him touch. Sesshomaru slid his hands under her shirt, feeling her skin. She moaned, pressing against him. Sesshomaru slid her onto the bed, where she stared up at him, eyes bright with love and passion. He felt everything in him go on fire from her innocent gaze. He leaned over, kissing her throat. Kagome wriggled, wanting more. Casually, he ripped her clothes, leaving her in her underwear. Kagome tugged off his armor and jacket, leaving him bare chested. Her hand explored his chest, playing and light. He gave a low growl, which just made her giggle. Removing the remaining clothes, she laid under him, completely nude. 

"Sesshomaru... please. I want to be all of yours. You have all of me."

Sesshomaru gazed at her beautiful body and gave up denying his love. Stripping away his clothes, they fell into one another's arms, for a night of little sleep and much passion.

*~*~

Morning light drifted down on the sleeping couple. Kagome lay in the circle of Sesshomaru's arms, half-asleep. Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes slowly, realizing last night hadn't been a dream. Looking at the sleeping woman in his arms, he smiled. Putting a hand over her lower stomach, he concentrated. His eyes widened with shock. It was unbelievable. Kagome shifted and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Kagome... twins."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant. You're going to have two very powerful twins." He stared at her, waiting for her reaction. Her blue eyes widened then she laughed.

"Twins! Sess, You're going to be a father!"

He smiled with relief. "Kagome.. I love you."

She looked up at him, eyes shining brightly. "Fluffy, dearest, I've loved you for a very very long time!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~

END


End file.
